For example, a display device may include an array substrate and a counter substrate (e.g. a color filter substrate), on the array substrate, gate lines and data lines arranged in a crisscross pattern are provided, and pixel units are surrounded by the gate lines and data lines, within the pixel units thin film transistors and pixel electrodes are provided. And gates of the transistors are electrically connected with the gate lines, and source electrodes are electrically connected with the data lines, and drain electrodes are electrically connected with the pixel electrodes.
In order to achieve normal display of the display device, it is necessary for the display device to include a gate driving circuit and a source driving circuit. Output terminals of the gate driving circuit are electrically connected with the gate lines for outputting gate driving signals to the gate lines, so as to turn on the transistors controlled by the gate lines to transmit data signals outputted by the source driving circuit to the pixel electrodes.